A conventional hydraulic brake clamp used for bicycle brake system known to application includes some shortcomings such as leakage, complicatedly manufacturing processes, high assembly cost and unstable structures. The reason is that the conventional hydraulic brake clamp is composed of two parts and the piston is installed into the clamp from outside of the parts.
Applicant provided a cap which is threadedly connected to the aperture of the clamp so as to prevent the piston from dropping out from the clamp and simplifying the structure of the conventional hydraulic brake clamp.
However, there are still some defects existed for the improvements. First, when the brake clamp is assembled, the cap is rotated relative to the clamp. If the cap would be overly rotated and the thread would be damaged, the hydraulic oil would leak from the cap. The cap connected to the aperture of the clamp is not well sealed. Thus, any impact to the cap could damage the connection and let the hydraulic oil leak.
Second, when the cap is tightly and threadedly connected to the clamp, there is no proper stop provided to acknowledge the assembler to stop rotating the cap. If the cap is overly rotated, the cap is damaged.
Third, in order to avoid the cap from dropping from the clamp, the threaded section of the cap is made long enough, and the aperture is correspondingly made to accommodate the cap so that the total weight and size of the clamp will be increased.
The present invention intends to provide an improved bicycle hydraulic brake clamp to improve all of the shortcomings mentioned above.